Collecting lies
by SoSonia85
Summary: Cammie's a 18 year old spy. Zach's a 19 year old billionaire. His mother wants him to marry Tina Walters, daughter of an aspiring millionaire. The problem is Tina and Zach don't love each other. When Zach's life is in danger his mother hires Cammie to be a bodyguard, things get out of control as Zach realizes what he might be missing out on, accidently putting Cam in danger as well
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

"I guess the only solution is that you pretend to be my girlfriend." He suggested with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said in disgust.

He shrugged. "Well hey! It's either that or you become my new over obsessed stalker fan girl. You pick."

She frowned at him as he smiled knowing full well she didn't have much choice in the matter.

_Damn, she hated young billionaires._

* * *

"What in the world?" Liz said in wonder.

"Is that what I bloody think it is?" Bex asked in her thick British accent.

"It would appear so." Cammie replied in amazement.

The girl before them scowled and stepped forward, raising her arms up high and twirling around in spite.

"Go ahead! Take a good look all of you because this is the only time you will ever see Macey McHenry looking like this! Have a good laugh, come on."

* * *

"Do you love him Cammie?" Bex asked as Grant wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Cameron's eyes flew from side to side as she searched for an escape.

"Do you?" Bex insisted, eyes wide.

Grant smiled knowingly at Cammie, his chin resting on Bex's shoulder. She raised her hands and drew them through her hair in frustration and turned to leave but Bex was faster as she blocked Cam's only exit.

"Answer me Cammie: Do you love Zach?!" She growled.

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT!" She hollered back.

Rebecca softened and pity filled her brown orbs. "Cameron he's to be married."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Cammie asked hesitation in her every words.

"Lie, act, pretend… Aren't those all in your area of expertise?" Cameron looked up from her joined hands and blinked.

She rapidly glanced back at her hands and shrugged. "And what if I can't do that?" She challenged.

"Then you die." The other lady replied with nonchalance.

"You'd make your son suffer just to get more money?" Cam inquired in disbelief.

* * *

_Simple but boring. _Something in her head told her_._

_**You're going to be a spy! What is boring about that?**_

_Nothing… Everything..._

Cammie tied up her hair into a pony tail and opened the door about to leave when she took one last look around the room which held so many memories. It used to be full of life, of laughter and teasing but now it stood empty.

_Empty…_

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the first time I've done a trailer so it might not be perfect. Sorry about that. Anyway I got this idea and my sister said it wasn't too bad so I decided to post a trailer of sorts. So I posted this so you could tell me if it was worth it or not. Of course I'll write it once my other story is finished or nearly finished if you want me to continue. I don't really know if my trailer makes much sense 'cause it's basically just short scenes that are going to be in my story and have nothing to do with the other. Though they ARE in order. Review and tell me if it's a go, no go. Thank you! Oh and is this what you call an AU story? Well I don't really know so it might be AU it might not be but you can probably tell already. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The new exam

**A/N: I'm not going to go through the whole history of the books, basically everything that happened in the books happened in my story excluding anything to do with the COC (Of course the BB and GG exchange happened except without our three favorite boys.). Basically, if you've forgotten Cammie goes to a school for spies, first book dated a civilian (a relationship that ended badly) second book Gallagher had an exchange with Blackthorne (a school for boy spies), third book Cammie goes to Boston with Macey, things go wrong (except with me the people were truly after Macey. The bad guys got caught.) And the next books (4 and 5) didn't happen. Read and enjoy!**

**Oh and can I add: I know I said I wouldn't start right away but I had to post this and my other story is practically finished sooo...**

"**Can you imagine, what would happen ****if we could have any dream…"**

Cameron Morgan, one of the top spies-in-training in her school was lounging around in her shared room, twirling a lock of hair on her index finger staring blankly at the ceiling. She had the ominous feeling that something was coming, she could feel it, she knew. It was almost like the grey and windy weather you had before a huge thunder storm. Only this was worse, she felt that depending on what she did about what was coming, it would change her life for forever and not necessarily in a good way. She sat up with a bored sigh and walked to her desk. Plopping heavily into her seat she opened her Liz approved laptop and started typing furiously searching for who knows what on the World Wide Web. She paused in her typing to look out the window; she smiled to herself as she saw first years racing over the grass, trying to get under cover as rapidly as possible. Their skirts were blowing in the wind but the girls only concentrated on holding their water proof Covert Operations 1 books over their heads not caring if their "I heart 'insert name of a famous person here'" underwear were showing. They were all girls after all. Looking back at her screen in concentration she looked through the CIA classified files.

"Are you coming Cammie?" Liz asked after opening the door.

Cameron nodded distractedly and waved to Liz to go on her way. "I'll just be a moment."

Liz sighed and nodded, carefully shutting the door shut. "So what did she say?" Macey inquired.

"That she won't take long." Liz replied.

"She really hasn't been herself these last few days has she?" Bex asked.

They all shook their heads and shared a long confused look before clutching their books tightly to their chests and walking down the Gallagher senior dorm hall. Perhaps all Cammie was going through was nostalgia because of the graduation that was looming over their heads.

Cammie who was still scrolling through the CIA site was muttering under her breath incomprehensible words. Suddenly she gasped and jumped back in her seat, she definitely hadn't been expecting that! She nibbled on her thumb nail trying to figure out who of the Gallagher girls had hacked the CIA to put that in it. Although taking a closer look she realized that it had nothing to do with a crazed Gallagher girl. She frowned and clicked on the file.

She barked out a laugh at what she read. "Aww poor Zachary." She murmured.

She had always thought the boy to be a big headed jerk and so to be honest finding out that people were out for his blood didn't disturb her in the slightest; it merely served to amuse her. No she was not cruel just in the need for a laugh. Glancing at the clock she realized that she was late for dinner so closing her internet page and erasing any traces of where she had been on her computer she shut it off and stood up. She threw on her jacket and looked back at her room feeling as if it was the last time she would see it in its normal state: Liz's impeccable tidy corner, Bex's not so tidy area, Macey's magazine filled space and her pretty messy section.

She shook her head telling herself that she was over reacting. Whatever was coming was far from the end. Arriving at the great hall she walked calmly in, ignoring the reproaching stares she was getting from her mother, Mr. Solomon and pretty much all the other teachers as well. Smiling at her friends she dropped down into her seat next to them.

"Sorry about being distant these last few days, it's just I've been having this feeling that everything is going to change." She explained.

Macey smiled sympathetically. "Of course everything is going to change Cammie, we're graduating this year."

Macey who had been behind the other girls her age ever since she arrived had finally caught up to them for her final year, she kept proudly reminding them of one detail: the fact that she was at the same level as them all with a year less of training, omitting everytime to point out that she had had twice the work to do so.

"I know it just feels as if something big is going to happen. Something that will change us forever."

"Bloody hell Cam, you are way over thinking things right now!" Bex exclaimed her mouth full with lasagna.

Cameron grinned and waved her hands discreetly. "You're right; I should just enjoy things while they last and if something's going to happen I'll let it happen no point in fretting over it."

Eating in happy chatter Cammie suddenly lit up as an idea formed in her mind.

"Oh hey Eva." Cam called sweetly.

Eva, who was, at that very moment carefully cutting her cheese into five by five millimeter squares in concentration, looked up startled. "Yes?" She said curiously as she put down her knife.

"I was just thinking about how you're a huge Zachary Goode fan, am I right?" She knew she was but she thought this put more effect in her words, as if to prove it everyone discreetly leaned closer to hear why _she_ of all people would be talking about the boy she continually said she despised. Eva nodded in agreement and Cameron smiled broadly. "Good because I was just looking at stuff and saw that a certain group of people were out to get him, you know as in kill him."

Everyone gasped forgetting that they were not part of the conversation as Eva screamed.

"Why?" She yelled back at Cammie.

Cam frowned slightly, as she pretended to search her brain for the answer. "Something about getting his money I think." Cammie answered with a wave of her small hand.

Immediately the girls turned to one another to gossip about this new found fact, asking her more details about it from time to time. Bex grinned at Cameron and they shared a meaningful look.

After dinner the girls hanged back not eager to get back to their room. The headmistress and Mr. Solomon came to stand behind them and cleared their throats. The four girls turned to face their teachers and raised their eyebrows.

"We wish to speak to you privately." Mrs. Morgan stated.

The girls followed the teachers back to the principal's office and each sat down on the couches. Cammie's mom sat behind her desk and smiled excitedly at the impatient girls.

"Ladies we have a new graduation exam for you." Joe commenced.

The young spies' curiosity grew as they leaned forward. "We were going to give you the same one as the others but then we received an unexpected call from a graduated Gallagher girl."

"She called for our help asking us to send one of our best students to her." Mr. Solomon continued.

"And we thought: why not just send the four best? We don't want any of you going alone." Cameron's mother said.

They paused for a moment as the girls started fidgeting in their seats, their excitement growing with every word.

"Girls you are going to New York."

"Bex, Liz and Macey, you are going to be helping Cammie who is now going to be…" Cammie could feel her anticipation growing. "Zachary Goode's new bodyguard." Her mother said grinning as if this were the best news ever.

Cammie frowned her insides settling and her joy dimming. "Well that was underwhelming."

Either the adults didn't hear her or chose to ignore her (most probably the latter) and continued on. "Pack your bags ladies: You're leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Dragging her bags effortlessly to the helicopter she thought about why her mother had made her do this. Had she done something wrong and her mother was punishing her? No her mom genuinely thought she was doing her a favor. She tripped over the sweater she had dropped and she cursed as she bent down to retrieve it, what in the world had she done to deserve this? Nothing as far as she was aware.

"Ready darling?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"Yep." Cameron replied popping the "p".

"Are you excited?"

"Is it that hard to tell that I am cursing the very ground you walk on?" She said in spite.

Rachel seemed truly surprised. "Are you not happy about this?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"Normally you are always excited for new missions."

"Not when it concerns Zachary Goode."

"Oh honey you don't even know the poor boy. His mother is an extremely caring and a loving person, I'm sure her son is just like her." She assured.

"Don't bet on it."

"Cameron Ann Morgan you best be polite and make a good impression or I will give you a failing grade!" Joe threatened stepping up beside them.

"Well _**excuse me **_for not fawning at the boy's feet!" She protested.

Joe smiled proudly. "Glad to know you aren't infatuated with a celebrity because we all know how those relationships end."

"In blood and tears." Cammie finished, Joe nodding in approval.

"That is not true! Don't go putting ideas in her head Joe." Her mother scolded.

"You see that's why I like Joe more than you." Cam told her mother teasingly.

Rachel laughed and hugged her daughter tightly still often confused by Cameron's odd sense of humor.

"Now remember, they will find you a cover when you get there and they will pick you up at the air port." Her mom reminded her, tucking Cammie's hair behind her ears. "You have all your things? Good. Have fun and stay safe."

Cammie and the other three girls waved good bye as they clambered onto the helicopter that was going to bring them to the airport. When they finally got there they walked to the boarding waiting area. Cammie, Bex and Liz sat comfortably on the plush seats and Macey arrived sometime after clutching a collection of magazines in her arms. She brushed her hair out of her face and offered Cameron a small smile before opening the first magazine. Two boys sat on Cam's right and grinned at her, she smiled back and the boy closest to her reached out with his right hand to shake hers introducing himself as Grant. The girls introduced themselves, Macey not even glancing up from her magazine and the other boy blushed, looking at Liz. Bex nodded to Cammie and Cam excused herself, saying that she needed to buy gum. Grant offering to accompany her stood up and walked by her side in a silence that was becoming awkward.

"So where are you headed?" Grant asked, trying to ease the tension.

"New York and you?" She answered, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Same, going to visit an old friend of mine." He said evasively.

"A friend?" She pushed.

"Yes that is what I said and why are you going?" He interrogated, changing the subject from him to her.

"My friends and I got a job offer." It wasn't even a lie but not the complete truth. "So who's your friend?"

He laughed a loud joyful laugh and turned to face her as she payed for her mint gum. "My, you are asking a lot of questions." He had a playful glint in his eyes.

She shrugged not even flinching at his statement. "Just curious I guess."

"I'd tell you but you wouldn't believe me anyway. What's your job offer?" He challenged.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Cameron replied without a hint of amusement in her voice and her face expressionless.

He chuckled and pointed at her. "You're good you know that? One would almost think you did this for a living."

"Did what?" She asked innocently.

He leaned in closely his eyes changing focus from her left eye to her right eye. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

She pulled away, put a mint gum in her mouth and popped a bubble. "I don't. Want a gum?" She offered changing the conversation from the dangerous path it had taken.

He accepted and then they went back to their seats just as people started to board. When it was finally their turn to board Cammie and the girls took their seats next to each other and just as she was about to close her eyes a deep voice spoke from behind from her.

"Won't this be fun?" He exclaimed and she turned to see Grant sitting down behind them with his friend Jonas.

Bex flipped her hair over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes as Grant looked her up and down. He did that head nod that all boys seemed to do. Well at least the boys Cameron knew… Which mainly meant Josh and his friend Dillon. Not much to go by she realized. She slumped in her seat.

_Great, this is going to be one long plane ride._

_**A/N: First chapter! What do you think? Review! Characters admittedly slightly OOC.**_


	3. Chapter 2: What's your cover?

**A/N: So to clear a few things up: Tina is not a spy neither is Zach but you'll see he's not as simple as the rich celebrity he pretends to be and leads us to believe. Cammie dislikes Zach because of prejudices, I guess: she thinks he's full of himself and fake and feels as if he doesn't deserve his celebrity, having done nothing to be it apart from being rich from birth.**

"**I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it ****and that it would never leave…"**

"Macey don't you think it'll be rather odd if you arrive with Zachary Goode's three new bodyguards to be?" Cammie wondered aloud, while pretending to struggle with her luggage.

A man in his early twenties hurried over to her side and slid the suit case off the rolling mat. Cameron smiled gratefully, exchanged a few thankful words with him and he proceeded to leave. After collecting all their things they effortlessly dragged them to a new waiting area, to tarry while waiting for their ride to arrive. The room had large bay windows overlooking the wide expanse of New York. Cammie and her friends stood in a straight line, staring in awe at the buildings, that is except Macey who chewed on her gum filing her nails thinking about how the city was unsurprisingly still the same from the last time she had been there.

"And we're supposed to protect one guy in the middle of all this?" Liz said.

"Why do bloody famous people always live in the busiest of places?" Bex snarled exasperated.

"Cammie, you know about what you said before. We already figured out our cover: I'm Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter who brought her two friends with her to New York, Bex and Liz aren't really going to be his bodyguards just your sidekicks and you well depending on the cover you get appointed by Zach and his mother we'll see how we become your friends, though now I realize we forgot one big detail." Macey said quickly, all in one breath, her mouth barely moving, if someone was an ace in lip reading he wouldn't have managed to read what she said.

"WHAT? That's not possible!" Liz screamed. "We calculated everything down to the last degree."

Macey nodded sadly. "We forgot that I've already been seen with Cameron, in Boston."

Bex shrugged. "The outcome is obvious isn't it? Cammie came here for a job and you decided to follow, inviting us to come along."

"Let's hope the Goode's give you a good cover." Macey said. "Where did the guys go?" She added looking around curiously.

"Jonas said that their friend was picking them up or something so they've left." Liz explained.

"Too bad, I was starting to enjoy their presence." Bex stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hmm." Was the only noise that came out of Cammie's mouth as she thoughtfully stared out the window.

"You know, now that I think about it, those two boys looked a bit familiar." Macey pondered, only to be ignored by her friends.

"What are you thinking about Cams?" Bex asked, turning from the view.

"I was thinking that," Cameron roughly threw herself into a chair and shook her dirty blond hair out of its pony tail. "Despite the fact that we're going to be stuck body guarding a stuck up snob rich arrogant prat celebrity, we might be able to have _some_ fun. I mean this is New York City, there must be at least one interesting thing to do here."

Macey looped her arm through Cammie's with a large grin and yanked the blond girl out of her seat and brought her to the window.

"Come on Cammie! Cameron! Cammie-bear! Cammeroo!" She exclaimed, clutching her arm gently. "We're in the city of success! The city of dreams! The city where you're led to believe that all your dreams will come true, only to have them crushed like a cockroach under your foot! The city of love! And all those other cheesy clichés that get your hopes up for no reason!" Macey proclaimed in an enthusiastic voice.

"The city of love is Paris, isn't it?" Cammie corrected.

Macey flicked her hand in a dismissive type of way. "Technicalities." She said grimacing at the 'a' as well as stressing it. "The point _is _that we're bound to have fun, we're 18, legal adults, no parents! I'm pretty sure we can think of something to do that's worth while!"

Cam twisted out of her grasp and walked a few steps away. "With you I'm not certain that's a good thing."

"I'm hurt." She proclaimed, a hand over her heart. "I, my friends, am simply all kinds of awesome!" She yelled throwing her arms out, a big smile on her face and she twirled around happily, her skirt fanning out as well. Of course she had no idea that a couple days later she would be doing that exact same gesture much less gaily because if she had, the girls were pretty sure she wouldn't be so happy right now.

" 'Xcuse me?" A hesitant voice sounded behind them and they turned simultaneously to stare at a boy perhaps their age, dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt with a black suit jacket, his tie undone and his hair messed up. He had his hands stuffed deep into his pant pockets and was sporting a crooked smile.

"I'm Zachary Goode's new driver and I'm here to pick up Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Cameron Morgan, are you them?" He asked, glancing up from a small sheet of paper.

"It's Bex to you boy." Bex said, stepping forward threateningly.

The boy drew back and nodded, not trusting his voice to speak after all Bex was rather intimidating when she wanted to be. The girls followed him back to a sleek black limousine and put their bags in the trunk. Sitting down in the back they waited for the boy to come place himself in the driver's seat before examining the limo, searching for bugs, they surprisingly enough found five and crushed them under their soles. In the limousine there was a newspaper rack filled with old and new papers, a mini fridge filled to the brim with champagne and coca cola and a TV. Cammie turned on the TV only to have a picture of Zachary freaking Goode appear on the screen. She reached out to pick up the remote again to rapidly shut it off but couldn't find it. She searched for it, finding Liz and Bex examining the remote with cruel smiles. Cameron frantically scrambled towards the girls shouting something about not wanting to see Zach's face more then was going to be necessary.

"SHUT IT OFF, SHUT IT OFF!" She yelled, finally clutching the control she pressed the buttons' deliriously. Not getting anywhere she threw it across the car, landing bulls-eye on Macey.

Macey's laughing cut off short as Bex shook her head saying: "I didn't know you hated him enough to become crazy, one would almost think you were hiding a secret crush!"

"If it was a secret it would explain why I would be hiding it you dumb-butt!" Cameron screeched. "And that is not the case!"

"Then why do you dislike him with such a passion without even having met the poor bloke?"

Cammie opened her mouth to answer but someone gripped onto her ankle, she screamed as she was pulled back and Macey jumped on her with an evil smirk.

"I'll teach you to throw things at me!" Mace hollered.

The girl's cat fought and spy fought all at once, while yelling insults at the other. Suddenly Bex seized Cameron's hair knowing it was her soft spot and ripped her away from Macey. Cam yelped in pain, clutching her head as she moaned. Once Bex made sure the two girls promised to calm down, she freed Cammie. Cameron grinned at Mace, they burst out laughing and Liz caught sight of the driver staring at them with wide eyes.

After a few moments Macey faced the boy who was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while staring at the light, willing it to turn green.

"So tell me, you're a bit young to be someone's driver, aren't you?" She said.

He shrugged. "I'm nineteen, old enough isn't it?"

Macey acquiesced before leaning forward so that her elbows were resting on the separation and flung her legs back and forth. "What's your name, guy?" Lacking a better thing to call him.

"Why don't you call me guy for a little bit longer and if you earn the merit to know my name I'll tell you." He offered, Macey smirked pleased by his attitude.

"Okay, guy, why are you Zach's new driver?"

"Since he's in danger they needed a capable driver and the last one wasn't good enough for quick get aways."

"And you're better are ya hot-shot?" Macey joked. He merely nodded so Macey leaned closer to him so that her lips were almost brushing his ear. "Prove it." She challenged.

"Alright, buckle up ladies." And then he stepped on the gas pedal and the world was but lines and blurs as he drove in small alleys, weaved his way through tightly packed cars and over sidewalks, managing to almost squish only one person once.

They screeched into the parking lot of a big old fashioned mansion and the butler, seeming unperturbed by the car's entry simply prepared to open the door for them. The spies tumbled out, slightly dizzy from being tossed around the back of the limo and giggled in joy, Cammie pulled off her heels and Bex kicked the ground in excitement.

"I'm impressed guy." Macey said, giving him an approving look.

"Of course you are." He winked and left to park the car in an underground parking lot.

"Geez this place is bigger than our school!" Liz exclaimed.

"Three guesses as to how much staff works here!" Bex screamed.

"I wonder how many secret passages there are… I'm willing to bet at least one." Cammie thought aloud.

They headed in, Liz, Macey and Bex going to their bedrooms leaving Cammie to go to the living room for the pre-arranged meeting with Zachary Goode and his mother. Striding into the room she found herself alone. She had thought as much. She looked at the place closely, taking in the gold covered glass table, the ornate grandfather clock, the beige grand piano and all the other furniture she would never dream of buying. She felt as though she were in the Queen of England's palace.

"Very ostentatious." Cammie observed.

Seeing modern picture frames she saw pictures of Zachary pretending to punch some guys and girls to the sand at the beach, him kicking a football in his swimming boxers with his friends at the beach, or even him sun tanning with three boys beside him and wearing sunglasses. Astonishingly he did not have abs, of course he had a flat stomach and you could see the beginning of abs appearing but they weren't too visible. Cameron felt herself smiling in approbation, thinking about how over rated abs were, before catching herself and masking her face.

Exasperated she put her shoes back on and dropped to the couch, unregretfully putting her feet on the delicate table. "Miss Morgan I suppose that you are not aware that that table is priceless."

"760 200 dollars to be exact." Cam replied automatically, not caring that the woman was indirectly telling her to move her feet.

The lady nodded, happy that the girl in charge of her son's protection was well trained indeed but of course she was a sister, so how could she not be?

"This is why you shouldn't have your feet on it." Cammie had the decency to blush and rapidly removed her feet.

The lady stepped forward with a welcoming smile; hand out ready for a shake. Cammie shook her hand and snapped her tasteless gum.

"Katherine Goode." She introduced.

"Cammie Morgan." She said back only in politeness seeing as the lady obviously knew most anything about the girl.

"My son shall be arriving at any moment; he went to pick up his friends at the airport and was supposed to arrive before you…" She seemed slightly put out that the girls had arrived before her son.

"Oh don't blame your son Mrs. 'cause that was most probably our fault. We wanted to test out his new driver." She explained.

"Ah yes he came from Blackthorne especially for this opportunity."

"It seems to me that the best spies in training are all coming here for the lowest jobs."

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked, indignant.

"Oh don't get me wrong Mrs. but you went to to Gallagher right? So you must understand that no self respecting spy would accept a job as neither a bodyguard nor a driver." Cams defended.

Mrs. Goode chuckled slightly in understanding and wiped her hands on her pencil skirt. "Please no speaking of my past too clearly around my son, he does not know I used to be a spy, he doesn't know what I used to be and I would like things to stay that way. I gave it all up when his father died, I did not want him to lose both his parents. My decision turned out to be a good one don't you think? Look at me now: a millionaire in the biggest house in New York."

"People out to kill your son for that money." Cammie added thoughtfully.

"That is the only problem which is why I must ask you to have no distractions on this job. I couldn't bear to lose my son." She said softly.

Cameron understood her pain, not knowing what her mother would do if she lost Cammie. So she vowed to herself that no matter how much Zachary would infuriate her she would protect him at all costs: if not for Zach then for his mother.

"Do not worry ma'am, I shall protect your son as best as I can."

"I have no doubt; I was one of you not so long ago." After a pause she asked. "Has it changed since I was last there?" She inquired eagerly, Cammie could perceive a hint of regret for the past in her eyes and was just about to answer when Zachary walked in, head high.

"Has what changed mother?" He asked.

"Nothing." Katherine and Cameron replied at the same time.

The dark haired boy with shockingly green eyes and tanned skin looked from his mom to the average height girl in the living room. He smiled at them both and hugged his mother; he offered a hand to Cammie who merely looked at it before turning back to his mother.

"No it hasn't changed, it's exactly the same and I suspect that it will always and forever stay the same." Cam continued the conversation.

Katherine grinned appreciatively at the girl. "Wonderful, it would be such a shame to modify such a sight. Is there still that tapestry in the hallway by the stairs? I recall admiring it with my friends when I was younger."

"Oh yes it's still there, as dusty as ever."

Zachary Goode shifted his weight not liking that this girl obviously knew more about his mother's past than he did and he swore to himself that he would find out what his mother was trying so desperately to hide from him. He had constantly thought that his mother had a dark past and that was why she was afraid of her son finding out but seeing as how they were passionately exchanging stories it was not possible.

"Zachary this is Cameron Morgan, she is from Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women and she is going to be in charge of your security detail." The brunette explained.

"Gallagher? Isn't that a school for rich snobs?" He asked and he could have sworn that he heard Cameron mutter something resembling: "Stupid idiot, I'll show him a rich snob." But he shook his head a waited for a reply.

"No it is just a school for special students. To set things straight we are as of now on a need-to-know-basis so no more questions from you. Oh and no I'm not too young to protect you, it'll be all the more discreet." Cammie said coldly.

She didn't appear to be the nicest of people to Zachary but he shrugged it off as intimidation of meeting a billionaire for the first time.

"Can I see what you can do before I trust you with my life?" He was skeptical and Cammie threw him over her shoulder, kneeled on his back and twisted his arm, placing pressure on it.

He tried to hide a wince while secretly being impressed by her strength. "If you annoy me more than I can stand, I'll break your arm, got it?" She growled.

Zach smirked and Cammie smiled kindly as his mother laughed whole heartedly. "It reminds me of the good old days."

Cammie nodded as if agreeing with his mother and Zach was left even more confused. "My mother sends her love, she would have loved to see you but you know how it is in this life. Though she did order me to give you this, it's a favor," She paused glancing at Zach then turning back to Katherine. "Regarding _his_ offer. Oh and on a happier note, Joe says he hasn't forgotten the bet you lost back in Junior year during the exchange and he requests for his prize because you, and I quote, 'didn't have the guts to jump'." Cameron said cryptically, leaving Zachary in the doubt, he could make hypotheses but that was all he could make.

"Oh my I must leave you two to figure out a cover, the most credible one you can find while I call them." She walked out shaking her head.

Zach and the girl sat far away from each other on the couch discussing possible covers but each one was shot down because of an uncredible detail: they had gone from long lost family member to childhood best friend, passing by future investor to the Goode fortune. Most consisted of too much work in making a basic storyline. They had unconsciously gotten closer to one another on the couch during their conversation and were now almost stuck to one another.

"We'll never find a believable cover." Cameron said in defeat.

"Well…" Zach started. Cammie's head snapped up as she eyed him quizzically.

"Well what?"

"I guess the only solution is that you pretend to be my girlfriend." He suggested with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said in disgust.

He shrugged. "Well hey! It's either that or you become my new over obsessed stalker fan girl. You pick."

She frowned at him as he smiled knowing full well she didn't have much choice in the matter.

_Damn, she hated young billionaires._

_**A/N: Hiya! What do you think? It's the second chapter! Review please 'cause it really really helps motivate me to write a new chapter. So review please? I'll do a shout out to you if you'd like! Thanks to all the previous reviewers, they really made my day! If you have any ideas you'd like to suggest then I'm all for listening to them, or reading them should I say! **_


	4. Chapter 3: Not the only spies here

**A/N: I realize author notes are annoying but after each chapter someone goes and asks a very pertinent question and I feel that I HAVE to answer… The whole Cammie-going-to-pretend-to-date-Zach-even-though-he's-""engaged""-to-be-married phiasco is going to be cleared up in the next chapter normally or the one after that. Hope you don't mind that this is a small chapter, the next one should be better, I admit I had trouble writing this chap though I've already written half of the next one.**

"**Then I would thank that star, ****that made our wish come true…"**

Stamping to her room where her friends were undoubtedly eagerly waiting to find out what cover she had chosen with Zachary and his mother or rather got forced into by Zachary she should say, since she didn't get much say in the cover and Mrs. Goode was not present. She glared at the priceless objects in her way and obviously didn't notice the two pairs of eyes peeking at her from behind an open door, being blinded by rage. Realizing that she was acting childish by stomping away she knew that throwing a tantrum would get her nowhere, she paused to regain her composure. She had the creepy feeling of being watched; suddenly she turned around and studied her surroundings. She squinted at the brightly lit hall, she could feel eyes on her, though concentrating harder on the feeling, it slowly drifted away, as if the person that had been spying on her had turned away. If she had been being looked at, the culprit was long gone. She shrugged and continued on her way, knowing it was pointless to stand in that hall. Not hesitating once in her step, she had learned the house blueprints by heart, she walked to her room, collecting all the bugs she crossed on the way. She held them tightly in her moist hand and threw open the door to her room.

"Did you check?" She asked the girls, who had shockingly enough already unpacked all of her things. Note the sarcasm.

"Yep, there were four." Liz replied.

Cameron nodded and dropped her little insects on the floor, unaware of the group of people wincing as they ripped their com's out of their ears at the deafening thuds. The other spies stared wide-eyed at them.

"Where did you get them?" Macey queried.

"All through the hall…" Cam said back.

"So either the 'bad-guys' got in and left their target unharmed or…" Bex trailed off, not finding an alternative to complete the sentence.

"Or we're not the only spies in this house." Cammie finished dramatically. "Excluding of course Mrs. Morgan and guy."

"Guy? You mean he's one of us?" Macey asked incredulous.

Cams made a "well-duh" face and nodded. "Where do you think he learnt to drive like that? He's from Blackthorne."

"Hmm…" Macey said rolling her shoulders slightly. "I always love a boy in a uniform."

"Seriously! Is that all you think about Mace? Boys?" Liz exclaimed. "I mean in all the time you spend thinking about boys you could be learning about the dimension of invisible particles!"

"Yeaaah and that totally makes us regret our thoughts Liz. You don't know how to sell Lizzie, at least _**we**_ have our priorities straight." Bex said slowly.

Macey groaned, throwing the back of her hand over her eyes and dropping onto Cammie's bed. "I'm getting too old for this type of thing."

"Macey you're only eighteen." Bex scoffed at the same time as Cammie asked: "For what: boys, spies or invisible particles?"

"First of all Bex, I'm nineteen in six months!" Macey screamed back. "Secondly: all three!"

Bex and Mace continued their useless debate as Liz sat passively by with her legs crossed and her hands between her thighs. Cammie was in the process of squashing the bugs when Liz leaped out of her place and intervened. She landed on the ground with a thud and carefully chose three of the bugs, then blushed when she caught sight of Cammie's look.

"I'm going to run them through some tests to figure out where they come from. Knowing where they originate from is one step closer to finding out who put them here."

Cameron left it at that and decided to search the drawers but to her dismay, found nothing of use.

"So Cammie, don't think we know you're trying to delay the inevitable. Are you going to tell us willingly or are we going to have to force it out of you?" Macey asked with a knowing expression.

Cameron pretended to rake her brain for something to tell them but ended up empty handed. "No, nothing comes to mind."

Bex punched Cam's shoulder. "OW! What the heck was that for?"

"For pretending to be a dunderhead. Now fess up." Bex scowled.

"Puh-lease, like you don't already know!"

"We still want to hear you say it."

"Fine fine fine, well **Zachary **and I, or more like Zachary forced me, figured out a cover." Cammie stopped and the girls waited patiently for Cameron to go on, when she didn't Liz cracked: "Oh come on, just get it over with!"

Surprised by her out of character action, Cam opened her mouth to speak. "I'm his new girlfriend."

The girls squealed as Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Oh this is bloody perfect!"

"Yeah I'm probably going to be his first and only ever long time girlfriend and it's not even going to be real."

"Geez don"t be so enthusiastic about it. Do you really have to be a joy dimmer?" Macey interrogated.

"When Zachary Goode is concerned, I'm legally obliged to be a 'joy dimmer' as you call it." She replied gravely.

Liz shrugged. "At least there's a bright side in all of this for you."

Cammie looked up shocked and examined her friend. "Oh and what would that be?"

"Eva will be forever jealous _**and **_you can finally show Zach that not every girl falls to his feet like you've been dreaming to do so for years." Elizabeth explained.

Cameron for the first time in a few hours grinned a true smile, a rather dangerous one at that.

* * *

Early the next morning at 5:30 exactly Cameron Morgan was not in her bed, nor was she in the kitchens like her friends suspected. No she was to be found, in fact, in the workout room. This room had everything you could ask for: mirror walls, yoga and sparring mats, punching bags and so on as well as sound proof doors. Cammie had blasted on some music so that she could punch in rhythm to the song, she was turning rough movements into a graceful dance that would make any girl envy her. Though that was automatically going to happen when Zachary and Cammie made their "relationship" public. She was trying to evacuate her frustration, she realized that, to be completely honest with herself (and only herself, no one else would be privy to her thoughts), Zachary freaking perfect Goode had done nothing wrong but everything he did infuriated her anyway. It was most probably because Cameron knew full well she shouldn't have judged him without having _actually _known him but now it was far too late (or too soon) to change her mind. The door to the room burst open; Cammie didn't even look behind her or stop what she was doing.

"What do you want?" She almost snarled.

"Well sleep for a start but seeing as I don't think I'll be getting any of that anytime soon… You're in a jolly mood aren't you princess?" A male voice chuckled behind her.

She twirled around, her hair sticking to her sweaty face, breathing hard she gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, I thought you were… I don't know who I thought you were actually." Cam excused herself.

"No problem, I just wanted to ask you to keep the noise down to a minimum. The walls may be sound proof but my room is right next to this one and I'm a spy so…"

"I didn't know guy I'm sorry." She excused again, turning down the sound.

"You know, now that I'm here… I could give you a few pointers: you're feet aren't very well positioned." He started.

Cam smiled. "You aren't so great yourself guy."

"Oh really princess? And what have I done wrong so far? I've barely said more than three words to you before this."

Cameron nodded. "Wrong. Your five first words were the problem, not the three first. 'I'm Zachary Goode's new driver', that was a huge mistake." She circled him thoughtfully as he followed her with his gaze not turning around thanks to the mirror. "I mean are you that daft? Even though I can't stand him, most girls are obsessed with him and would have said they were the girls you had to pick up even if they weren't! For all you know you could have been bringing home four crazy chicks!"

He raised his hands in defeat. "Alright I agree those words were wrong of me but you seem to forget that I myself am a spy and I had every line of your face engraved into my memory before going to get you girls. I was just keeping up the cover, perhaps you've tried it before?" He said in a tone that clearly suggested he thought Blackthorne boys were superior to Gallagher girls.

Without warning they started to spar, she ended up pinned under him, he grinned and whispered. "Don't underestimate Zachary Goode's new driver."

She kicked his head from behind and rolled them over so that she had her knees on either side of his head, this time it was her turn to grin, lean in close and whisper. "Do not underestimate Zachary Goode's new girlfriend."

She then sprang gracefully to her feet and floated out of the room leaving the dazed boy behind her.

_Just what she needed, a stupid Blackthorne boy and his superior attitude._


	5. Chapter 4: I don't want to get hurt

**A/N: Please read: Alright everyone, the reason why Guy is being called Guy is because I can't find a name I want to give him. Major name block. So I beg you all to please, if you don't mind, to give me boy names that you like. It would really help me out. So calling Guy in this chapter will be rather odd and annoying but I have no solution... Also my computer doesn't work at the moment so I'm writting and posting this from my broken ipod please forgive my spelling mistakes and point out ones that really bother you so I know where to look when I get my computer back and edit this chapter. Sorry long A/N, hope you enjoy the chap. **

**"Cause it knows that where you are is where I should be too..."**

**"**Before you have any fun or we go any further with the plan my mother wishes to set some ground rules and make sure you understand the situation." Zachary Goode announced as he strode confidently into the room.

Cammie rolled her eyes at her friends who giggled at her immature behavior. "Well let's get it over with, shall we?"

"Yes we shall Miss Morgan." Mrs. Goode said as she herself walked gracefully in. "As I understand you and my son have worked out a cover story?"

Cameron snorted and received a raised eyebrow from Katherine. Cam blushed and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, I - Em - Hmhm. Please go on."

Katherine gave her a disapproving glance before turning to her son. "Tell me, what is the cover you have agreed on?"

Zach's eyes flew to Cammie's for a quarter of a second then returned to his mother. "We decided that she would be my 'girlfriend'." He replied.

Mrs. Goode's eyes widened in horror. "Please tell me you're kidding?" She said.

Cameron stood rapidly to her feet and scurried over to be beside Katherine as she waved her hands in desperation towards the handsome boy. "Now see that is exactly what I said!"

Mrs. Goode turned to look at her with a small frown, slowly looked her up and down and shook her head slightly. "Zachary I simply won't allow it!"

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I - it's not possible! It just can't happen!"

"Fine then I guess you should just send Cammie and her friends back to where they came from." He answered with a small shrug.

Liz snapped at this, stepping forward and raising her hands to her chest. "Oh well I can see that you care!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms forward in exasperation. "Being here happens to count for half my grade and if I am sent back now I'll fail! I will not stand for a mere passing grade, mark my words Zachary *Jay* Goode I will not leave this place until I am guaranteed a more than passing grade!" She yelled in a shrill voice.

Realizing her the awkwardness of her outburst, she turned red and started stuttering as she backed up in to the comforting embrace of Macey and Bex who wrapped their arms around her in a reassuring manner. We all stared at her, me in surprise, Zachary in amusement and Mrs. Goode in annoyance.

"Be that as it may Miss Sutton I'm afraid that you're not at liberty to make the decision to leave or not. I'm sorry but if Zachary and Cammie cannot come up with a plausible cover I will be obliged to send you back to school." She said a hint of regret in her voice.

"Looks like I'll be walking the streets solo then. What a shame if I die in the process of going to the beach with my mates." He shrugged. "But what can you do?" Zach asked in a 'ah well' gesture.

"Listen all of you; any cover will work but NOT that one. There are plenty of possibilities." Katherine defended.

"Actually Mrs. Goode, I must be the one who is the most against this cover idea, apart from perhaps yourself, but I admit: we tried them all even the silliest, none of them are possible. Either one is too much work or too unprobable." She said with reluctance.

Zachary's mother who had up 'til then been a picture of lady-like-attitude and grace, dropped unceremoniously onto the delicate couch. The carefully placed cushions slipped from their places, washed out and worn spots could be seen on their backs. Cameron had at least expected the pillows to be new and spotless but now she supposed that that was too much to ask of this billionaire family.

"I just... Are you quite sure that no other cover will work?" She asked resigned.

"None that are good enough." Zach answered crossing his arms across his broad chest in defiance.

"If you're sure," She stood again, straightening out her skirt and turning to face Cameron. "Now listen here, I do not want you messing this up, I'm sure you see why, so I will ask you to do **_whatever_** it takes to make people believe that you are a true couple_."_

She shrugged in nonchalance. "Yeah, of course. I mean it can't possibly be too hard to pretend to be a stupid boy's girlfriend can it?"

Zach nodded along in agreement, a happy smile on his face until he realized what she had said and snapped his head towards her in indignation with a small shout of 'Hey!'. At the same time Mrs. Goode tilted her head to the side.

"Now see here, this is exactly what I am afraid of. You're not taking this seriously enough. This is my boy's safety we are talking about and he is not stupid." She scolded.

"Oh don't worry, I'm an excellent actress." Bex, Liz and Mace agreed with Cam loudly earning a curious look from Zachary. " I can lie about anything. Pretending to be someone's girlfriend has got to be a walk in the park compared to some of the things I've done."

Zachary smirked and winked at her. "You'll be surprised how much it takes to keep up being my girlfriend. You'll be exhausted by the end of the week."

Mrs. Goode sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as she critically surveyed Cammie. "I can't believe this is the only solution but if you are certain... I'll accept, though Zachary let's be honest here, who will ever even consider your relationship with Cameron real? Just look at her."

Bex seemed indignant for her friend, taking it as a personal insult. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't aim it to be an insult dears but you just need to take look at his previous flings. He's only ever dated models and actresses."

"How do you know who I date?" Zachary interrogated.

"Zachary please, I am your mother and even though you've never presented any of them to me I am no hermit, I do read the magazines."

Zach made a face as if that hadn't even crossed his mind and suddenly he blanched as he realized that his mother must also be aware of all those times he said he was going to the library to study and instead went to a party... Or even when he cut class.

His mother raised a mocking eyebrow at him and smirked giving him a knowing look. "Mmm-Hm I know all about your galavanting, I'm hoping these girls will be able to keep you in check. Anyway back to the problem at hand: everyone will know it's fake when Zach appears with Cammie on his arm. She is far too plain and sweet looking compared to Zachary's usual provoking slutty girlfriends."

"Mother! My girlfriends were not slutty!" Zach butted in.

"Yes they were and you know it. Cammie's pretty but not..." She motioned her hands over Cameron and ended with a hand explosion. "You see?"

There was a silence as all eyes in the room landed on Cammie and regarded her thoughtfully. After a few minutes of quiet there was a long bang that resonated through the hall and seeped into the room, they all turned to face the door as shouting was heard from behind it.

"That'll be for you Zach." Katherine said as she shook her head.

He smiled sheepishly at his mom. "I told them to be more discreet then last time but I guess it didn't sink in through their thick skulls. I don't know why they're here, they specifically told me they'd be back after five but it's only 11:45 a.m." Zach replied not glacing at any of the clocks in the room.

The doors were thrown open and a red faced Grant as well as a distraught Jonas stumbled in.

"Hello Mrs. Goode." Grant said politely while Jonas tumbled onto the couch next to Zach. "Remind me to never get in a car with those two ever again." He pleaded as he started regaining some of his natural colours.

Guy raced in suddenly. "Jonas wouldn't be like this if you had let me drive in peace!"

"Well excuse me for trying to save our lives, you were driving like a freaking maniac!"

"You're the one who demanded a demo like a stuborn child!" The young driver shot back.

"That's because I thought that Mrs. Goode and Zachary had enough common sense to NOT hire a psycho!"

"You're the one who recommended me idiot!"

Grant calmed down all at once and grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember."

Guy shook his head with a smile tugging on his lips. "You haven't changed since school have you?"

"Why would I? I'm excellent just the way I am."

"And modest." Mumbled Macey. Grant turned to her giving her an approving nod,"Yeah that too."

"You guys are hopeless anyway since I'm obviously the only one with manners out of all of you: Guys meet Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz. They'll be living here for sometime." Zachary saw something flicker in the girls and boys eyes but didn't comprehend it until Grant exploded.

"Holy macaroni and cheese! It's 'I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you' girl!" He exclaimed in excitement pointing at Cammie.

"Oh my gosh it's 'I'd tell you but you wouldn't believe me anyway' guy. How amazing is that?!" She proclaimed in visibly fake ardor.

Zach looked from one to the other in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

Bex shrugged. "We already met them at the ariport."

"At any rate let's get back on the subject: we," Grant motioned to himself and the other two boys. "Have a solution to your dilema."

The girls and she raised our eyebrows at him (they seemed to be doing that a lot recently) and shared a look. How could he know that they were currently faced with a problem?

"Pray, go on." Urdged Mrs. Goode.

"It's time to give Cameron a makeover." He stated smugly.

Outraged Cammie lept out of her seat. "And it's time for Zachary to stop being so sperficial! No way will I let you, any of you, turn me into another one of his bimbos!"

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie you misunderstand! We wouldn't be transforming you into a bimbo just changing your hair and getting you a new wardrobe." He grinned in triumph as Mace whispered 'Yes!'.

She bit her lip still wanting to refuse but knowing that with out the support of her friends, who were at the moment throwing her dark looks, daring her to refuse, she knew it was a lost cause and accepted reluctantly.

* * *

"It looks like a cat peed on it." She stated.

"It does not, this extremely à la mode!"

"Fine, then what do you think about this?"

"Never in a million years."

The other girl huffed. "Maybe this?"

Cammie tilted her head. "I guess..." She replied, trying to figure out what it was... Perhaps it was an off the shoulder shirt? Cam nodded as she agreed with herself thinking it could not very well be anything else.

A private shop assistant scurried forward lifting up a pair of heeled shoes. "Do you like these?"

"I'll never be able to fight with those on!" Cameron protested.

"It's a good thing that you won't be fighting then. That's what Bex, Liz and I are here for!" Macey said smugly.

"Liz?"

"Okay okay, Bex and I are here for the fighting Liz is here to do all the things I can't and won't do."

"So what am I here for? If all I have to do is hang onto Zachary and pretend to worship home, I getting the first ticket back to Roseville."

"No your job it to get Zach out of a place as fast as possible if ever there is a problem and to be with him every single moment of every day and night."

"Night?"

"Oh don't be getting any twisted thoughts in that small head of yours. Anyway if you do need to fight you'll soon learn that heels make a very lethal weapon."

"Wonderful." Cammie said dryly.

"Perfect I'll put them in the good pile then shall I?" With out waiting for a reply she walked away not seeing her friend trying to run after her but hearing her yelp and hiss 'ow' when the hair dresser tugged roughly on her hair, pulling her conveniently back into her seat.

She glared at the man who chuckled nervously. "Sorry, hehehe, there was a knot."

She sighed and continued giving her opinion on the articles of clothing thrown her way. It was the last day of clothes selecting and she frowned as she remembered the day when Grant had given everyone the idea. It had been merely four days since and Cammie still disliked the idea as much as before and Zachary Goode for that matter. At least that was what she kept telling herself. She looked at the pile of clothes and shoes and accessories from today's "shopping" session, she must have enough clothes for a life time and that wasn't including the clothes from previous days. Thank God today was the last day of this torture!

* * *

The evening of the following day Cammie was being thrown on her bed by her best friends. Bex plopped down behind her a moved in on her hair, Macey was searching through the closest and Liz was watching calmly from the sidelines. The two of them (Bex and Macey) had categorically refused to get a styler saying they were fully capable of doing a good job themselves. A dress landed on Cameron's lap and she lifted it up realizing that it was the same blood red off the shoulder dress that she had mistaken for a shirt yesterday.

Once her hair was done Cammie was shoved into the walk in closet and ordered to dress. Cam felt like a Barbie as she slipped the dress on carefully, when she walked out the girls smiled gleefully. Liz stepped up to hand her shoes, Cammie's eyes widened and Liz hurried back to the other girls for fear of being on the recieving end of Cameron's wrath. She looked at Macey and Bex's determined face and looked sadly down at the black high heels. Knowing that there was no use in resisting Cam put them on slowly and stood up. She tumbled over to the mirror and eyed herself nastily in the mirror.

She had waxed her legs earlier and the girls and given her a manicure and pedicure. Her eyes went from the red undersoles of her heels all the way to her hair. She squirmed trying to discreetly pull down the dress a bit. Macey slapped her hand away as she scolded her then pulled her to a stool. She carefully sat Cammie on it so as to not wrinkle the dress and started applying a small and discreet amount of makeup. Once that was done they all walked slowly to the sitting room.

"What in the world is taking them so long!" Zach complained as he lounged on his couch with the others.

Guy was beside him playing a small game of poker with Grant while Jonas just sat staring at is screen in shock.

Zachary's eyebrows knitted together slightly as he looked at his friend, then made a slight head nod. "What's with you Jo?"

"Oh me? Well I just found something..." He trailed off as he looked at something behind Zach's head. "It must be her." He whispered before turning back to his computer.

Zach chuckled at his friend' odd behavior and jumped slightly when someone cleared their throat behind him. He twirled in his place and watched as Macey strode in, followed by Liz and Bex. Close behind them came Cammie stumbling and tripping into the room, despite that though Zachary was entranced. She was beautiful: not in an 'in your face' beautiful but one that could be seen through the eyes. Sure she was plain as his mother had kindly pointed out the other day and as her face flushed and she pushed her hair out of her face he knew that his mother had been correct: no one was ever going to believe they were actually dating.

He stood like any man should as she clutched her left elbow with her right hand, his eyes travled over her body without shame, lingering on her tanned legs, the top of her dress and face. Cammie shivered as his orbs caressed her small, almost unexistant curves and her barely there decolté. He cleared his throat and stretch out his hand.

"Shall we go?" Cammie nodded and took his arm.

His driver and friend followed suit and muttered 'No cheating' while putting down his cards and moving ahead to go get a car.

"Good luck you to and let the force be with you." Grant said, making his voice deeper then normal.

"Have fun."

The pair nodded and waled out slowly, Cammie being extra careful to not trip. Zach smiled and placed a hand in the small of her back to keep her steady.

Cam started. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Making sure you don't fall."

"I'm perfectly able to walk on my own thank you very much." She replied annoyed and shoving his hands away.

Not a second later she was already stumbling and preparing herself for a clumsy fall only to be held back by Zach. "I can see that." He said sarcastically placing his hand back.

Soon they were in the limo and speeding away, heading straight to this silly oscar night that Zachary apparently needed to attend. Though he said he wouldn't have gone if he hadn't thought it the perfect oportunity to reveal that they were 'dating'.

"I'm going to screw this up." Cameron whispered to herself but Zach heard her.

"Why? Didn't you say that you were one of the best?" He joked.

"Not at pretending to date and care for someone." She said in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it, just follow my lead. I've done a hundred times before." Cammie looked up at him confused by his tone of voice. Had he said it in another way she would have assumed he was talking about walking the red carpet and telling the media about his date but now she hesitated, he seemed almost sad and regretful, it sounded like he was talking about his dates and pretending to care for them... Did he truly have no heart and spend his time juggling girls and their feelings uncaringly? Though his tone implied otherwise.

"Why did you date them?" Cam blurted out studying his face. She cursed herself for not thinking before speaking. She opened her mouth to develop her question but he was now looking at her with an intimidating intensity which blocked the words in her throat.

"Cause I needed to." He said curtly.

"Why?"

"I like feeling wanted."

She snorted. "I doubt you need a girlfriend for that."

He gave a half smile. "I guess you're right."

"You know what I don't understand? If you wanted to feel wanted why did you change girls so much?"

"To not get attached." He shrugged as if it were simple. "You wouldn't understand would you? I know what you think of me: that I'm just a rich playboy."

"You're right that is what I think but how could I not after everything I've heard and read. Could you prove me wrong?"

He shook his head. "No I'll stay the way I am, I don't have to like it but that way I don't get hurt." He seemed to be talking to himself now.

"You won't get hurt? What about all the hearts you broke?" She asked slightly incredulous.

"Their hearts didn't break. I chose them for a reason: they were all superficial and merely hoped for more fame and money by dating me. They didn't care about me."

"Then why did you date them besides the not getting hurt... There's more to it isn't there?" She pried searching his avoiding eyes.

"Because I know what I have to do, what I'll have to do. I know what my mother expects me to do and when the time comes I'll do it and I'll be able to do it with no regrets and 'what if's'. Suddenly his eyes met hers and they seemed to shut something off as his expression became hard and cold.

There was a slightly awkward silence the rest of the way and when the limo slowed down and screaming could be heard Zach turned to face her with a wide grin.

"Ready for the spotlight?"

_Zachary Goode you are one person I just can't seem to understand._

**A/N: Don't forget to give ideas for Guy's name and disturbing spelling mistakes please! I'll probably rewrite this chap when I get my computer back! Oh and should I get rid of the trailer or keep it? Thanks for any help!**


	6. Chapter 5: Unusual

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews and name propositions. It really means a lot to me that you helped me out. I read a lot of great names but many I had already thought about… I'm sorry if I didn't choose the name you offered but I'll keep them in mind for another story! I even had one person say I should leave his name Guy 'cause it's original (I had thought of that too, the problem is I find that name works in French but in English I find it awkward! Thanks anyway though!) Many of you offered Nick because that's often his name, though I already put that name in one of my stories and I like to change (since he's the only character I can choose a name for.) Hope you like the name I chose!**

"**Right here right now I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view…"**

Cameron regarded him carefully as if afraid that he would break if she looked at him too suddenly. Biting her lower lip she nodded thoughtfully her mind elsewhere and definitely not on what she was about to do. Humiliate herself in front of the whole of America, if not the world. She winced when Zachary opened the door; opening the door to flashing lights and ear piercing screams. He pushed himself out of his seat and slipped out of the limousine causing the screams to rise unbearably. She could see him sticking out a hand to help her out but she could only stare at it and make him wait like a fool before the wild crowd. He leant down a hand resting on the door and grinned.

"Perhaps I should tell you: this isn't a whenever you're ready situation. Come _now._ You're causing a traffic jam." He said in a slightly joking voice.

She frowned slightly but took his hand and giggled for the cameras. She stepped out smiling however as soon as the first flash momentarily blinded her she scowled and almost leapt back into the safety of the car. Zach, feeling her need to escape, wrapped both his arms around her waist pulling her to his side in what could resemble, from a third party observer, as a caring gesture though it was more of a 'Stay here or you'll ruin everything' gesture. He pressed his smiling lips against her ear, making it seem as if he were whispering sweet nothings to her.

"Smile or people will think you don't want to be here with me."

She glowered at him. "I _don't _want to be here! Especially not with you!"

Something fugitively passed through his eyes but it was gone in an instant and he beamed once again.

"Yeah and so? They're not supposed to know that! They're supposed to think we are mad for each other." He said proudly.

She rolled her eyes playfully at his childish happiness, finally putting on a shy smile for the public. They started moving forward on the red carpet and were immediately bombarded with questions. She merely nodded and laughed when needed, trying hard not to have to speak out. Perhaps if she kept her mouth shut, people would think her another of Zach's clueless girlfriends. Unfortunately as she thought about this she realized that she hadn't wanted to look like one of them so how would having the same brains as them be any better. When a reporter asked if she was another just 'starting top-model' her first reaction was: _**Really? He thinks I could be a model? **_Her second was anger: _**No I am not! Do I look like one to you?! **_ There's nothing wrong with being a model, many of them are smart but being a model dating Zachary Goode is not a good sign.

"Actually I'm in university; I'm majoring in neuroscience and minoring in cognitive science." She replied, holding back a wince, she didn't know why she said that, it was simply the first thing to pop into her head.

"So you'd like to be a psychiatrist would you?" The interviewer inquired, highly surprised.

Cammie's eyes widened a little at the question. _**What in the world is this person talking about? Does she even know what she's talking about? Do I? Find an answer quickly Cam, this is on direct TV! **_

She kindly shook her head as the only thing she could recall about that field course flew through her mind. "No I was thinking of specializing in the field of neuroimagery or neuro-surgeon." Trying to hide her panic she turned her face away hoping to the heavens that she hadn't just blown her smart girl cover.

Sighing in relief as the reporter looked at her in a new light, a bit more respectfully might she add. Zachary tightened his grip on her waist; having finished the interview he was having with a reporter who had seized the chance of Cammie speaking instead of Zach to attack him and question about things Cameron didn't care to know of. As he led her inside away from the loud noise he buried his face in her neck, making it look intimate though really warning her of the reporters who were permitted inside the room.

"It's not over yet." She nodded her eyes looking at everything and everyone in a fifty feet radius. "You did great before: I see you really want to keep your smart girl personality. Be careful if you're too smart they won't believe we're together."

"Well if you continue your silly displays of affections they'll be convinced in a jiffy."

"You can these public displays of affections?" He snorted. "Normally the first thing I do when I show up with a new girlfriend is snog her so that the picture will make the cover of the next magazine."

"Thank gosh you didn't do that this time!" She exclaimed.

He shrugged stuffing his hands in his pant pockets as he looked at the large space where people were sitting and placing themselves. "Figured you wouldn't enjoy it."

She smiled genuinely at that and took his arm. "Come on we've got to go."

* * *

"Could you stop that?!" She hissed as she tried to focus on what the host of the evening was saying.

"Not really… It's called keeping up a cover, perhaps you've done it before?" She groaned.

"You sound just like… What is his name?"

"Whose?" Zach asked curiously.

"Your driver!"

"Lucas?"

"YES!" She yelled exasperated. "Well, I don't know if it's him but you only have one driver right?"

"Yep."

"Then it IS him. He wouldn't tell us his name so we took to calling him Guy." She explained sheepishly. "Anyway the other night he said almost the exact same thing to me."

"The other night?" He raised an eyebrow.

Cam shoved him playfully on the arm. "Don't be getting any ideas."

He lifted his arms in surrender, with a grin playing on his lips. "I didn't say anything."

"No but your tone implied them!"

"My tone implied nothing, your guilty conscious just thought it did!"

"Whatever you know what I mean."

"Or do I?" He joked. "I warn you: I don't do threesomes." Cameron blushed furiously and closed her eyes. "Oh you really have a twisted mind girl! I didn't mean that!"

She simply laughed and he gave in content at having made her laugh. He caught her hand and tugged her into the room, he started presenting her to celebrities Cammie had seen in movies and on the covers of magazines. It was so much to take in for her that she started having trouble registering what everyone was saying to her. Every time a new face appeared Cammie searched her mind for all the person's careers, criminal records and interests. Finally exhausted she crumbled into a chair and sat still as her 'date' sat next to her. The lights dimmed and the ceremony commenced. A few hours later Cam jumped to her feet.

"Home." She said to herself.

Zachary shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry love, home's not for now."

Her head snapped to face him and her eyes were so dark Zach took a step back. "What do you mean 'home is NOT for now'?" She growled.

"I mean that I wouldn't be me if I didn't go to the afters and you're coming with me."

She crossed her arms and dug her feet into the carpet. "I most certainly am not."

Zachary saw a 'paparazzi' eyeing the scene curiously; he did what he would have done with any other date. He swept her off her feet; he took two strides forward and bunched her up in his arms. She squealed and started to protest before she herself saw the man holding his camera at the ready. She giggled like, she supposed, any girl would and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance.

"You're coming whether you want to or not." He whispered. She bit her lip as she weighed the pro and cons of going, her eyes studying his. He leaned closer making their position very intimate. "Bex, Liz and Macey and the boys will be joining us." He offered as if that changed all which it did.

Slowly she nodded and waved her legs gently. "Now put me down." She breathed.

He seemed to remember that he was carrying her and almost dropped her. She landed ungracefully onto the ground. "Very gentlemen like of you." She commented dryly.

He merely shrugged and started walking off not checking to see if she was following. Hesitating she glanced behind her and saw the photographer clicking his camera away, evidently confused by their changes of attitudes towards one another: one moment they were "intimate" and the next they were barely civil. Oh that would not do, Cammie's covers were always believable even if it included Zachary.

"Zachary wait up!" She exclaimed as she raced forwards in her tall killer heels.

He turned just at the right moment to wrap her in his arms, twirl her around and then keep a firm arm on her waist as they tumbled to their limo. They slipped into their seats and Zachary smiled contentedly.

"I think we got them all convinced, even that last one just then." He stated confidently.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." She commented.

"Nothing you say can annoy me tonight, the act is only just starting! What we did before was easy, now here comes the hard part."

"Hard part?" Cameron asked tired.

"Yep now we have to convince my friends, not including Lucas, Grant and Jonas."

Cam sighed and flung her head back banging it against the window. She hid her wince but Zachary saw it, he saw everything even if he didn't let on, and told her there was an ice pack in the freezer if she wanted. Refusing to show that he had been correct on her having hurt herself she crossed her arms and legs and looked out the accursed window with a determined expression.

Finally they got there and Lucas came to open the door with a wide grin. He may have been Zachary Goode's driver for about a month but he was already recognized by every girl in America. A valet came up and offered to take the car to the private parking lot. Soon Cammie, Zach and Luke were walking up to the door waving and smiling. Once inside they went directly to the VIP section. There were celebrities dancing on the dance floor and also select lucky fans who had managed to snag tickets to get inside. The three found their friends quickly and plopped down onto a couch and were immediately handed a drink. Cameron was rapidly engaged in conversation with the girls as they shared what they had picked up about the place: number of security guards, cameras and alarms, as well as the people who they had not seen on the entry list (total of five). Cam and the girls studied the group of five people and after seeing nothing suspicious about them shrugged them off as a group of 'lucky' people to get last minute places for the party. Suddenly Cameron felt a tug on her hand and turned to face her disturber only to find herself face to face with Zachary. She saw him put down an empty beer glass and stand up all the while looking her in the eyes.

"Let's dance." He said, then dragged her to the dance floor.

As she finally managed to settle with being on the dance floor with Zach the music changed and without a second thought Zachary grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly against him. She started to protest but reminded herself that had it been anyone else she would have let it be sooo… And Zachary was her _boyfriend, _she smiled and slowly pulled her hands over his chest, caressed his shoulders for a moment before wrapping them around his neck. The air was hot and stuffy and Cameron wondered how it was that no one had suffocated yet. Zachary placed his forehead on hers as his hands danced up and down her back. The music was playing full force and bodies ground together in rhythm to the song. Zachary and Cammie were in perfect movement together and continued dancing even when the songs changed. After a while Cam was too breathless to continue and hurried back to her seat. Once in her seat she realized what she had just done and closed her eyes. She had danced with Zachary Goode and she'd admit it to herself liked it! She had only ever danced like that with Josh during one of his parties. Fanning herself with her left hand she dropped onto the plush couches and smiling sheepishly at her friends raised eyebrows as Zachary placed himself by her side.

"I believe we've done enough convincing for tonight do you not?" She whispered to Zach after taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm not so sure... My friends don't seem very convinced." He stated unconvinced as he nodded his head towards a group of people in their late teens and young adults who were watching Cammie and Zachary skeptically.

Cameron grinned victoriously and her eyes flashed in joy. "Just tell them the truth: that I'm not like the others. That I'm special."

Zachary shook his head disbelievingly before shrugging and chuckling. "You definitely aren't normal but I wouldn't go as far as saying you were special."

Cam's cheeks were flushed, her hair was messed up and her make up was smudged and she could feel her drinks going to her mind. What was she up to? She was on a mission! Drinking could be fatal! She needed to clear her mind and freshen up so she excused herself to the ladies room. Once she stumbled into the glamorous toilet she placed her purse on the counter and started removing the smeared make up to put some more on after words, she hurried to a toilet compartement and once she was out by the sinks again she examined her surroundings.

The counter was made of pearl coloured marble and a delicate porcelin sink with a gold tap decorated with intricate drawings and carvings. There were vases full of sunflowers that complimented the brown walls beautifully and every second area of wall was covered with mirrors. Mirrors indeed enlarged a room but Cammie found that this many mirrors was taking it a bit too far. In the middle of the room there was a circular couch and Cameron wondered why you would need to sit down in a toilet. Unless of course you had just 'freed a big one' and were having trouble walking... Cam giggled and ew-ed at the same time at her odd thought. She checked her appearance in a mirror to smoothed out her hair but she never got the chance.

Because as she looked in a full sized mirror she saw something that froze her on the spot and that caused her to gasp. She had just broken the first rule of being a spy: Always be prepared. Which she hadn't been. At least she hadn't been expecting what happened later to happen and that was never a good sign with Cameron Ann Morgan for that girl, that spy always thought of every detail.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

The person grinned and raised his arms. "Visiting the building."

Cammie frowned. "But you're not welcome here." She said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because... This is the girls bathroom." She replied as if it were obvious, which truthfully it was.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'd do this anywhere." He answered.

"Do what?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Kill you?" He offered.

"Why?"

"If Zachary suffers, he'll be an easier target."

Cameron snorted. "Killing me won't make him suffer! I'm his _girlfriend_ and we **both** know that he's had more girls then fingers and toes." She stated in a rather comical tone.

"Yes but... You're special, you're not like the other girls he's been with. That's what he said."

Then the man pounced on Cameron and she round house kicked him in the face as another person entered the bathroom. The person grabbed Cam by the waist and dragged her away and throwing her violently against a mirror. Mirror shards sprinkled over her and she lifted her arms above her head to sheild her face when she saw something she never thought she'd see. And again that's saying something. She halted and stared but a peircing scream brought her back to reality and she twirled around to see where the scream had come from. She stopped dead.

_Oh this can't be good._

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update... But I was in exam period and had an intensive work experience of two weeks. It was harsh. Anyway I hope you liked it... It wasn't my best but it'll have to do. Next chapter we get to see the public reaction to Zachary and Cameron's "dating". Review and favorite and follow please? **


	7. Chapter 6: Mystery girl

"**Cause you mean everything, Right Here, I promise you somehow…"**

"I'll ask you again, one last time. What was she doing here?" Cammie growled.

The girls looked down at their feet and twisted their fingers.

"How could you let her in!? We could have been found out!" She then twirled on the spot to face the handsome boy behind her who hadn't spoken for some time now, which was very out of character for him. "And you! Don't even get me started about you!"

"What did I do wrong now?" He asked seemingly very annoyed.

"What did you do wrong? What did you do WRONG?! Do I have to explain everything to you? Do you not understand why we are here Zachary? Do you not understand what could have happened?"

"They couldn't have done anything to me. I knew that… because you were there." He shrugged then his expression suddenly softened as he looked at her. "You should probably rest, you don't look good."

Cameron paused trying to figure out if he was just trying to placate her or if he was just plain stupid.

She voiced her thoughts. "Are you demented? I have never in my life met a bigger, stupider, egotistical idiot! They could have caught you, never mind if we were here to help." She sighed trying to calm down knowing full well that the emergencies were going to arrive any minute and it would not do well for her cover if she was caught shouting at Zach. "Never mind, I'll make you understand later right now I have to concentrate on a more pressing matter."

She turned around to see the girls looking around desperately. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"We heard the disturbance coming from the bathroom and we knew that you were probably in some sort of trouble. So we hurried hoping the damage wouldn't be too bad and that's when we heard the scream. We didn't even see her go in!" Macey defended.

"Is that supposed to be a good excuse? You girls are spies!" Cam whisper shouted at her friends so that the other people in the toilets wouldn't hear her. "Not seeing someone like her enter a bathroom is not very promising for any future career in our department."

She took a deep calming breath and walked over to the person who was sitting on a chair trembling from head to toe and crying silently. Cameron crouched down to look the girl in the eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

The girl met Cammie's gaze and nodded slowly. Cameron stood up again and went to continue her reprimanding of the girls and Zachary hastily took her place before the tall girl. He gathered her in his arms and started murmuring things to her that seemed to calm her down immediately as she stared at the boy, entirely mesmerized. As she stopped in front of her friends she found them staring incredously towards the couple and it took her a moment before she finally caught their attention.

"Bloody… Wow." Bex whispered.

Cameron made a curiously gross expression as she looked from her friends to the boy and girl. "What?"

Macey shook her head. "I read magazines as you know."

Cam snorted. "How could I not but what does this have to do with anything?" She inquired completely lost with her friend's attitudes.

Liz shook her head. "Nothing just…"

"He's never acted like this with any girl! He actually seems to care for this one! Who is she?" Macey finished.

"That ladies, is the one and only who has ever had a place in Zachary's heart-" Grant commenced.

"Glad to know he actually has a heart." Cammie interrupted as she in turn studied the two on the other side of the room.

It was true, Zachary was holding her in a gentle embrace, and one of his hands was caressing her hair in such a caring way that it was impossible not to see how much he cared for her. Cameron was having a hard time reconciling the image Zachary was portraying at this moment to the one she had heard about and thought she knew him to be. Perhaps she was truly wrong about him? Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she made him out to be? Then again if he wasn't, why did he have a new girl every other day when he clearly cared deeply for this one? What was it he had said before? That he didn't want to get attached because he didn't want to get hurt? Cammie 'humpfed', well it seemed that he didn't follow his own advice.

"Whatever that's not important for now. How could you not have seen her get in? She could have been really hurt." Cameron tried to change the subject not really caring who the mystery girl was.

"Come on Cameron liven up! Nothing bad happened!"

"Nothing bad-" Cam raised a hand, fed up. It seemed to her that they were being purposely thick. "I can't even finish repeating that with a disbelieving tone. I don't think any of you seem to understand the severity of what could have happened."

"Of course we do Cam. We're sorry okay and it won't happen again. We were just carried away by the festive atmosphere; we were having a bit of fun. Something that wouldn't hurt you." Bex replied in an exaggerated voice.

"No, you don't get it do you? We're not here to have fun; we're here to stop anyone from killing or kidnapping Zachary Goode. We can't afford to have fun on this mission. This isn't a CovOps exercise; if he gets taken he's gone for good. There won't be any calling Joe to tell him we're sorry for messing up and ask if he'd let us try again." Cameron said strongly.

Liz sighed. "You're right Cammie, we're sorry but you won't believe what Jonas showed me! I lost my mind when he showed me it and I forgot about everything else. It's absolutely incredible!" Just as she was going to launch into an overly detailed description of the thing Jonas had shown her Bex held up her hand hissing that now wasn't the time and then proceeded to hurry over to the couch and plop down looking extremely weak and frail. Before Cam had time to ask what she was doing she saw the police and paramedics arrive and she followed suit. Pushing her body against the wall and sliding slowly to the floor gripping her arm and grimacing in pain.

She wasn't really acting either because now that her concentration was off trying to convince her friends the seriousness of the problem she could feel the pain all over her body. She hadn't realized how beaten up she was until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in front of her. Zachary had been right. She did _**not **_look good. She had bruises on her face, deep cuts on her cheek and forehead. And that was only her face; she wasn't talking about her legs or arms nor her stomach. She was still in the far back and she watched as if unconcerned by the situation. The attackers had rushed away when they had seen the girls and guys arrive and she still had no idea who they were. She replayed the night's events over and over in her brain and groaned rubbing her forehead. She couldn't remember exactly how everything had happened. She had been fighting as best as she could but then she had seen Zachary fighting alongside her and had frozen. How had he ever gotten that good? What was he hiding? As Cameron studied him pushing the brunette girl's hair out of her eyes and staring her deeply in the eyes with so much affection his mouth moving rapidly even Cammie, who was an ace at lip reading, couldn't make out what he was saying. Though the girl was nodding along with whatever he was saying and Cam smiled slightly when she saw the girl try and put on a brave face but failed miserably.

"Miss?" Cam's head snapped towards the man who was talking to her. "We're going to take care of you now. Can you move? We'll be able to take a better look at you in the ambulance." Cammie nodded but winced to make it more believable.

She took the man's hand and reached out to rest her weight against the wall as she tried to stand up. As she stood she yelped and almost fell back to the floor but the man caught her before and another man came forward to help Cameron out and into the ambulance. As she was walking past Zachary he glanced up at her, worry in his eyes and he looked her up and down gingerly. Cam tried to take no notice of him and sighed gratefully as she was sat down on a bed by the doors of her ambulance.

The paramedics were a happy young bunch, obviously used to trying to get their patients mind off their injuries and Cameron found herself laughing multiple times. Suddenly her attention was captured by the ambulance next to hers, it was placed at an angle so that she could see what was happening inside it and she saw Zachary being placed inside. He listened to them, his attention unwavering. Unexpectedly he nodded and let a man cut his shirt and pull it off him. Cammie started wondering why they hadn't simply asked him to remove it himself until she saw the deep wound on his chest. She jerked her arm out of the doctor's hand in shock and almost jumped up but remembered her hurt foot so stayed seated. The lady saw what Cam had seen and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, he's in capable hands." Cameron's eyes looked back her and sighed.

"How long will I not be able to walk on it?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh not long, four days at most, two at the least the shard of glass went in deep but nothing too bad." She replied.

Cammie looked around curiously and stopped her examining eyes on Zachary. The red and blue ambulance lights were flashing over his toned body as he was being cleaned and stitched up by his paramedic. There was yellow tape surrounding the area preventing people from coming too close, for which Cameron was very grateful, the noise the spectators were making was almost deafening and the paparazzi was smarming around filming and taking pictures at every chance they got. How could anyone live like this with not a moment for themselves when they were out? Cammie's eyes subconsciously traveled over his body. She could see his strong muscles rippling under his tanned skin as he moved slightly. His chest was well defined and from here it almost looked hairless.

He had strong looking shoulders and she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder lower over his chest and down his stomach. His abs gently undulated, not overly pronounced and Cameron had an overwhelming urge to touch them. Luckily she was too far away to be able to reach out because had she been closer she was not certain she would have managed to control her urges. Shaking her head she looked down at the arm where a young, handsome young man was taking her blood pressure. Finally after many people hassling around Zachary, the others and herself they were brought to the hospital. After too many checkups to keep count of she was finally let out.

As she was led out and told very severely not to forget to use her crutches she saw Zachary lounging on a waiting room couch switching channels with a very bored expression on his face. Cameron saw a few people looking at him in a frustrated manner and a couple of people standing around in a corner staring Zachary down in displeasure. Cameron understood why, he was used to have everything he wanted so he seemed to no notice that he was taking up most of the room preventing quite a few people from sitting down. Cam stepped forward and cleared her throat to attract his attention. His eyes flew to her and he sat bolt upright, his hand lifting to her face.

"You got the worst of it." He said, randomly in Cammie's opinion.

"Mmyahhee…" Was her reply. Then she reached for his hand. "Come on get up."

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving and you're being selfish Zachary."

"Geez what have I done to you now? I can never do anything right for you can I?"

Cameron tilted her head to the side and smiled. "This time it's nothing to do with me but I have a feeling that if you continue taking up all the room and switching channels you're going to become more than a nuisance to all these people." She stated with a dismissive wave towards them.

Zachary looked about as if only just realizing he wasn't alone in the room and had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "Oh sorry you should have said something!" He exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here." Cameron offered, hoping to get away quickly because now that the crowd in the room could see him fully they were exchanging pointed looks. "Quickly before they figure out who you are!" She whispered urgently.

His gaze flew around the room until finally he smirked at a few ladies who were watching him in interest.

"Urgh, this is making me nauseous." She stomped away childishly with a scowl on her pretty face. Zachary caught up with her without delay and looked down at her, his gaze cloudy, obviously pondering something quite confusing to him. He slowly opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly, deciding it safer to not ask. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and bent his head low with a grimace on his face. He looked like a grumpy hunched back man as he dragged his feet along the glossy white floors. Cammie kept an eye on him through many reflecting surfaces and couldn't hold her tongue as she blurted out the next words as they formed in her mind.

"You should know; you may manage to make many things attractive and sophisticated but "The Hunched back of Notre-Dame" is one even you can't pull off."

Zachary smiled broadly as if he had just won the lottery (though for him it might not have such a great affect seeing as he was already a billionaire).'m attractive then." He stated.

"I didn't say that. Did I say that? No, no I didn't." Cam said coldly.

"I'm good at reading between the lines."

Cameron glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Whoever or whatever made you believe that, has greatly fooled you." After a small pause Cameron asked where the others were.

They had just arrived at the hospital doors and Zachary wrapped an arm around her, positioning her arm so that she could still use her crutch and stepped through the sliding glass doors.

"They left." He replied shortly only to be glared at by Cammie causing him to sigh and elaborate his answer. "Jonas dragged Liz off to finish showing her something they were both really excited about. I think you and I both know what that might be… Best if we have The Talk with them now or it will be too late." He said wiggling his eyebrows making Cam giggle despite herself. "Grant asked Bex out for a drink so they've run away; I expect they'll come back drunk and wed. Macey received a mysterious call and disappeared seconds later and Lucas… Well only God knows what he's always up to."

"Ah how wonderful! I'm left to face your mother alone!" Cameron exclaimed sarcastically.

"So what am I, chicken liver?" He questioned indignantly.

"Your mother is not going to put the guilt you for what happened. This is my entire fault, I messed up! I wouldn't be surprised if she fired me."

"Too late for that though. Sorry to break it to you Cameron but you've been revealed, you're here and you're here to stay."

"Hope your mom sees it that way as well."

"'Cause you want to stay with me, can't blame you, many women do as well."

"No because if I go home now, I've failed my exam." Cameron answered truthfully.

"What does your exam consist of exactly and what class is it for?" Zachary inquired in an attempt to find out more about her.

"Nice try Zachary, I'm not telling you anything that you don't need to know." Cammie said in a sing song voice.

"Stupid need to know basis." He grumbled as they got out of the car and walked up the steps to Zach's house front door.

Cameron laughed a full on laugh and held her stomach as she opened the door. As soon as she entered the hall she froze and blocked Zachary. He stumbled in his stride having not expected her arm to knock the wind out of him.

"What is it?" He asked loudly.

Cam wondered if he was still slightly intoxicated before grabbing his hand and pushing him into the corner behind an apparently rich looking decoration.

"Do not move." She breathed in heavily and looked around cautiously. "Something is not right here."

She stepped away from him and walked stealthily into the next hall and down a corridor. She made no noise even with her silly crutches that she was tempted to abandon but if she did her foot would take far more time to heal, besides, they could be very lethal weapons when it came to it. When she arrived to her destination she frowned as she took in the door hanging off its hinges, the crashed vases and graffiti on the walls.

"How did that happen?" Someone whispered in her ear.

It was then that she realized that a strong body was pushing up against her and lips were brushing her ear. She caught a whiff of his cologne and almost felt weak in the knees. How in the world had he sneaked up on her? The only people to be able to do that were her mother, Joe and Abby. They were all three highly trained CIA operatives and Zachary bloody Goode was not even a spy in training! She gasped slightly and growled at him.

"I told you to stay put."

"I'm not good at obeying people." He shrugged.

"Just be quiet and be careful."

They walked through the threshold to see a ravaged room before them. Cammie immediately knew that no one was any longer here and relaxed.

"What happened here?" Zach asked sensing her relax and daring to speak.

"Well who ever did it is long gone." She picked up a few things warily, she was incredibly exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep in her bed.

It seemed that the crowd that had been present here hadn't even had a true purpose. The couches were disemboweled, the windows, tables and vases all crashed. The books ripped page to page and if Cameron didn't know better she would have thought it was just a mere attempt to vandalize a billionaire's house. But that was the problem (or not): Cameron knew better, she knew that this hadn't been random, it wasn't a simple burning of priceless rugs, and it wasn't just a coincidence that this happened the exact same night that Zachary was out and attacked. Definitely not and if the words painted in blood on the wall surrounded by vulgar graffiti were anything to go by: Cameron wasn't likely to see her comfy bed anytime soon.

* * *

"I'm never going to catch up on my sleep." Cameron said as she dropped into a vacant seat at the breakfast table the next morning. She looked at the others present and smiled. Bex, Jonas, Lucas and Grant were all stuffing their faces and the whole male side of the table was shirtless.

Grant groaned and after eating his peice of toast in one mouthful, cleared his throat. "You and me both, kid."

Cammie's eyebrows flew off her face at his words for multiple reasons. "Excuse me? Who are you calling kid? I am after all only two months younger than you." She then paused to fetch some freshly toasted bread then sat back at her place. She slowly started buttering her bread with her knife. Her next words were said nonchalantly but cruelly. "Besides, if you're lacking in sleep it's for an entierly different reason and dare I say: a cause far more... pleasant?" She grinned smugly at her friend and Grant who were both to engrossed in their piles of pancakes to notice where this conversation was going. "After all who knows what you two were up to all night-"

"I could have a guess." Lucas interjected.

Lucas's remark finally caught their attention as Bex tensed slightly as if she sensed where this was all going. Cameron nodded at Lucas as Jonas snickered by his jug of orange juice. "I think we all could." He stated.

"Yes, I suppose we could." Cam agreed up for a little fun and teasing. They were all perfectly aware of what had really happened between Grant and Bex the other night. "Was your hotel room large enough to accomadate both your... eccentricities? Was the kingsized bed comfortable?"

Bex spluttered, her eyes wide. "It's not what it looks like!"

"What isn't what it looks like?" Someone yawned behind her and Cameron turned to see Zachary drop a magazine by her plate and plop down in the chair next to hers.

Cammie went back to her toast, Zachary leaned over her to reach the waffles and Cam found herself face to face with his shoulder and collar bone. She held her breath for fear of being over powered by his scent and doing something she would regret. She stared ahead and thought of her waiting peice of toast. She ignored his perfect smooth looking skin, and the tanned muscular shoulders. Finally with a few waffles in hand he moved away again and after a while he nudged the magazine closer to her. He obviously wanted her to look at it so she glanced down. She gasped and her butter knife clattered to the plate. Everyone turned to look at her curiously, to see what had caused her to react in such a way but the magazine was placed so that the cover could only be seen by Cameron and Zachary. He had obviously placed it in this manner purposely. She snatched it up and looked at it closely.

It was a picture of her and Zachary when they had arrived at the award giving. She was standing, awkardly in Cammie's opinion, slightly lopsided and Zachary had a firm arm around her waist. Cammie was looking very nervous and thoughtful as she watched something invisible off the picture. Zach on the other hand was staring at her a mesmerized small smile playing at his lips. But out of everything it was the title that had Cam grining.

**THE ONE FOR HIM?**

"HA! I knew that any cover I did, I succeeded in it. Though their title isn't very original is it? Rather boring, cliché and un-eye catching. I would have expected better." Cammie knew that her word wasn't a real word but couldn't care less at the moment. She flipped through the magazine until she arrived at the page that featured herself and Zachary.

She wasn't surprised about what it talked about. Their appearance at the Awards was breifly mentioned as well as who she "was" but the main subject discussed was the attack. A text was typed up all about it and it was placed over a picture of her and Zachary in the ambulances, two pictures exactly the same except in the first one, the bigger of the two, Zachary was looking over at Cameron, worry etched onto his every feature while Cammie was smiling a watery smile and looking down at her arm that was in the hands of a doctor. The second one was this time of Cameron glancing over at Zachary, who was getting his chest sowed up and she was biting her lower lip, her brow furrowed.

Cameron's jaw dropped. She hadn't been aware that she had actually been gaping at him! How embaressing!

_For pete's sake, she seemed to be turning into one of those girls who dropped at his feet!_

**_A/N: As always sorry for spelling mistakes, I do try my best but everyone makes them... Please try to ingore them if you can. Oh and some might probably know where the inspiration for my last part of the pictures came from... Hihi. THANKS so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited my story! It really makes my day. Love_**


	8. Chapter 7: Tina Walters

**A/N: Hello, so I might not be updating as often as I would like but my end of the year has been CRAZY! I've been on holidays away for three months so I had the inability to update. SO anyway you might see some quotes from movies in here like Beastly and such. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**D: I don't ownbthe characyers except Lucas. As for the plot I own it but not the story this one is based on. I hope to use this disclaimer for past and futire chapters because I always forget it, except when I don't.**

Police officers had been in and out of the house all night. They had questioned each occupanth in the house and left many people unrested.

"I think I'm going to have a nap after this." Liz yawned covering her wide open mouth with her hand and stretching.

"Lucky you can. Grant and I have yet to be interrogated." Bex stated gruffily.

Meanwhile Cameron was still staring at the magazine with a rather blank look in her eyes. Zach finished his conversation with his mother who had come home this morning quite worried about what she saw and came back to his place, taking a large bite from a waffle, chewing, he studied Cammie warily, as if apprehending her reaction.

"So what do you think?"

"I find that we obviously made a good impression... Look at this: '_and was heard admitting to his friends that she was_ something else.' Was that really the best you could come up with?" Cammie smiled.

"I was under pressure give a gu_y some _credit. At least you got that. No other girl ever has and you have to admit it's not a lie, looking at what I said from a slightly lopsided angle it was the truth. I did better than you when you were being quizzed by the pap: '_no I was thinking of specializing in the field of neuroimagery or neuro-surgeon.'" _He mimicked her voice from last night in an over squeaky voice with an added dramatic hair flick at the end.

Cam's mouth dropped. "I did not sound like that!" She exclaimed, outraged.

"Sure you didn't." He patted her hand sympathetically, clearly showing he was being sarcastic.

Cameron pulled her hand away in disgust. "I'll just be leaving then since you so obviously dislike me."

"Oh I don't dis-like you per say, more your hatred for me."

"What can I say I'm substance over style." She stood and prepared to leave.

"A dying breed." He answered with a smirk.

"It's never too late to join." She responded.

"Think I already drank the cool-aid."

Cameron shrugged. "We can always hope." She then left the room without another word.

* * *

Once Cameron was dressed she strode out of her room to see the girl from last night standing just in front of her door. She shreiked and clutched her chest in real surprise.

"What in the world are you doing?" Cammie demanded stepping back from her too close-for-comfort proximity with the girl who was sporting a fetching black eye.

"I came to thank you, Zachary told me that you were living here with him for a while along with your friends. If it weren't for your self-defense classes I would have had much worse than a black eye." She laughed hesitantly.

"You wouldn't have been in danger at all had you not come into the bathroom."

"All the same I'd like to invite you and your friends out to my party to thank you all." The girl said confidently as if no one would even think of refusing her.

Cameron though was about to do just that. "Oh that's very kind of you but I think-"

"We'd love to come Tina." A deep voice said from behind me.

Tina squealed and ran past me to hug who Cam knew to be Zachary. Oh he was just having so much fun riling her up today. Tina was wearing a small lavender coloured dress and Tropeziennes with her hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She appeared to be a very nice, like your typical American princess.

Cam hurried forward and extracted Zach from her hold. "Actually Zach didn't you say that you wanted to bring me somewhere tonight?" She pushed.

"Why no Cam I don't believe I did." He replied with a grin.

"Oh yes I remember it quite clearly, you said: Cameron I want to show you something tonight."

He shooked his head slightly with a fake thoughtful look on his face. "I don't remember saying any such thing."

"Don't you want to spend some time with me? I'm assuming you think this situation funny do you?" Cammie tried not to reveal her cover to Tina who was watching them both like a tennis maych. There was a mischevious glint in Zachary's eye that said "Yes, I find this all very amusing."

Instead he said, "Well you know what they say about assuming." In a mocking know-all voice.

"What?"

"Ass, you and me. You should know." He was grinning broadly by now.

"Why you complete arse Zachary!" Cameron shoved past him and stomped down the hall to find the others.

Tina bit her lip in dstress. "I didn't mean for you to fall out with your girlfriend Zach."

Zachary put an arm around her shoulders. "Not to worry, we didn't fall out. We always bicker that's why we like each other so much. Conversation together never gets boring."

"If you say so." Tina aquiested with a slight grimace.

"Though perhaps I should go comfort her all the same." He let go of the girl and walked to the end of the hallway before she spoke once again.

"Don't come if it bothers her so much." She offered.

He smirked. "See you tonight."

* * *

"Do you realize how much work it'll be to keep an eye on you at an unofficial party? A pool party at that?" She whisper yelled.

"What do you have against pool parties?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah what's wrong with them? Besides you don't need to swim and Tina's parties are kiss-ass!" Grant proclaimed as Lucas whooped in accord and they high fived with a "Yeah man!"

Macey rolled her eyes as she turned the page of her People magazine. "Boys." She said under her breath.

"It'll be impossible to do things while keeping an eye on you!"

"Then that settles it, you'll just have to stay with me and not do other things that I'm not doing."

"We'll be at the others throat if we do that."

"No we won't because it's part of your cover and you'd mess everything up."

Cameron, after being threatened by Bex, finally accepted to make peace with Zachary for the night. It was, in her mind hell for her from the start.

* * *

Heads turned, whispers started and wide eyed glances were exchanged.

Yes indeed that is what the arrival of Zachary Jay Goode produced from the people at the party. He smiled smugly and walked forward tugging a tripping Cammie in his wake. She finally composed herself and walked properly.

"Don't look so smug." She scowled.

"Don't look so angry. You wouldn't want to be impolite to your host would you?"

They approached Tina who was graciously greating her guests. She smiled as if the best thing in the world hadjust happened. "YOU CAME!" She yelled over the music.

"Nothing could keep us away." He replied.

"Tina I wanted to excuse myself because of earlier. You know there was all the stress of the previous evening and PMS." Cam said shyly.

"Oh Cameron of course I forgive you! I'm just glad you two have made up! I was so mad at myself for causing you to fight."

"Hey, no harm done." Zachary declared pulling Cameron closer.

Finally they escaped her presence and the "partying" began, at least for Zachary. They ate and mingled until Macey came up to her with a beer.

"Drink this Cam!" She exclaimed, shoving the can in Cammie's face.

"Don't even bother trying Mace, she won't." Zach said, handing the beer back to Macey.

Cam put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked dangerously calm.

"It's pretty obvious what it means. You haven't drunk at all tonight and we all know you won't."

Taking that as a challenge Cameron untied her hair and grabbed the beer. "You just watch me."

She shot gunned it and threw the can into the bin in the corner. Gracefully whiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "How was that?"

"I knew you would drink it if I used reverse psycology."

"You planned that did you?" She asked in barely contained anger.

A loud upbeat song started and Zachary leaned in close to her ear. "Well I didn't plan you to shot gun it, that was just a plus."

Cameron laughed and snatched away his beer from him chugging it down in one go. He was watching her in awe. "I have never seen a girl drink like that."

Liz pushed through the crowd and declared, "I checked out the security and it's pretty hardcore, better than at Zachary's. I think it's safe to say that there will be no problems tonight Cam."

Cammie hesitated for only a moment. "No problems? Okay than, I'm going to go bring some life to this party!" And she rushed off to who knows where.

Cameron knew it was a bad idea to do such a foolish thing but she was tired of being a stick in the mud besides wasn't the point of a cover to blend in? Well that's exactly what she was going to do. Everything appeared under control.

She some how found herself in a huge kitchen where people were currently downing shots. She watched for a moment before deciding to try it out for once. _And there's the alcohol speaking. Mieh who cares._ She walked confidently towards

the guy with the bottle.

"Poor me some, please." The guy looked her up and down before lining up the glasses and filling them up.

Once he was finished he smiled, "Have fun."

She picked up the first one slowly and swallowed it carefully. She winced as it went down her throat but proceeded to the next one anyways. She could no longer hear the music only the cheers from her spectators. As she progressed, drinking seemed to get easier and she sped up everytime. She finished and there was a loud roar of approuval. She shook her head and realized that the music had stopped.

"You get a victory dance!" A random boy said and helped her onto the table.

She stood still for a moment as she tried to figure out what she had to do. The music started up again, louder than ever. Uncertainly Cameron moved her head, then started ondulating her hips and finally raised her arms over her head as she danced awkwardly to the song. The cheering grew as she became more daring in her dancing, not thinking twice in her drunken state. Suddenly she felt a hand grab hers and she stopped unsteadily trying to concentrate on the boy before her. Seeing who it was she resued her dancing despite his hold on her.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Doing what you wanted me to do." She yelled.

"I didn't want you to become completely and utterly drunk!" He shouted back.

"Same difference!"

"No you're coming with me!" He then pulled her none too gently off the table and dragged her out of the room ignoring the boo's he was receiving.

* * *

"I'd like a pack of ice please." Zachary asked.

There was a short reply in which the girl in his arms came in and out of focus. She groaned and tried to walk away stumbling and coming close to crashing to the ground had Zachary not caught her.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked in a voice that was often used on young children.

"Home." She moaned.

"Um no you're not. You're staying with me Cam."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"And I thought you'd be harder to control when you were drunk."

"I AM NOT drunk!" Cammie screeched.

"Hate to break it to you Cameron but yes, yes you are."

"Whatever." And she stalked off to sit on a lounging chair by the pool. There were a lot of people dancing and swimming around, though luckily the side she was on was almost empty.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you."

He turned to go to Cammie's place but paused when he saw her sitting like an obediant little child. He smiled affectionnatly and watched her blink and look around curiously. He surged forward when she raised a hand to her forehead and start falling off her seat.

"Woaw," He said as he steadied her and sat next to her, he wrapped an arm around her to make sure she didn't fall off the other side. "Here put this on your forehead and drink this it'll help."

She eyed the glass warily but took the ice cubes eagerly.

"It's alright, just water and oil with a pinch of salt. You'll feel better." She took a smalll sip and grimaced spitting it back out.

"It's gross." She stated handing the drink back to him.

"That's the point." He retorqued. Cammie shrugged and drank it in one gulp. "Ah, I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Zach said making a face.

Cammie appeared to be sober just the time to ask, "Why not?" Then emptied her stomach on the otherside of the lounge chair.

"That's why." Zach answered pointing at her vomit. He handed her a cloth for her to wipe her mouth then grabbed her forearm. "C'mere lets go sit on that one."

She leaned back on the other chair and sighed contently. "You know I feel no better than before."

"You will in a moment."

"If you say so."

There was a moment of silence as Zachary held the ice against her head seeing as she had dropped it. She tugged at the hem of her purple dress and her eyes flickered to his. As soon as their gazes met she snapped hers away. However they slowly drifted back to his and she whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me. You're not as vile as I thought you were."

"From you that's the best compliment I could ask for."

"Gosh I'm such an idiot aren't I? Getting wasted on a mission?" Cameron complained.

"No you aren't, you're just like all of us."

"Can I ask you a question Zachary?" She inquired, licking her lips.

"You can ask but I have no obligation of answering."

"Why aren't you dating Tina? You clearly love her."

Their was a heavy pause as Zach regarded Cameron carefully. Finally he sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "To start off Cammie, there will always be some things you don't understand about me, on why I do or don't do things. Tina and I are complicated to say the least. She's a great friend and I'd trust her with my life, I love her more than I've ever loved a girl but as a sister." He looked dramatically into the depth of the pool and closed his eyes breifly. "We met through the worst circumstances but we learned to care for each other but not in the way certain people hoped. It doesn't matter though if we're in love or hate each other, some people won't change their plans.

"What plans? Who are these people?" Cammie urged, completely focused.

"That is none of your concern." The crowds were disipating, the music turned down slowly and the pair just stayed seated only exchanging a few more words after that.

Once everyone was almost gone Cameron shut her eyes and tried to sleep a bit, but first she uttered hushed words. "You know, you might just be right: mauve I don't understand you." Zachary wanted to ask what she meant but she was already sleeping deeply.

He chuckled and carefully picked her up. He walked out of the house, biding good night to Tina on his way out.

He went to his car and placed her in the back seat. As if by magic the others appeared by his side.

"What's up with her?" Lucas asked when he saw Cam passed out in the back seat.

"She was tired and fell asleep." Zachary explained. "Listen I'm heading home guys."

"Yeah well we're following, we're exhausted." Grant said.

"Speak for youself." Macey snorted. "I could keep this up all night!"

"Yeah girl! Party all night!" Bex hollered, bumped hips with Macey's and both started dancing to the same song.

"It's three in the morning." Jonas informed them. "So technically it's morning."

"Oh Jonas, no one cares about techniclities right now! Lets get to the car and head home." They walked away calmly.

"Wait you can't leave without us or we have no way home!"

"Then hurry up!" Jonas called back.

Grant and Bex raced after them leaving the other three on their own with the slumbering girl.

"See you at home guys, I'm going." He got in his car and drove away not bothering to ask if they had a way home.

Macey stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. She squeezed her lips together and blowed up her cheeks.

"So... Do you have any idea how we're going to get home?" She inquired.

"We'll be walking I suppose." He playfully held out his arm for her and she took it as a lady should.

After walking six blocks Macey stopped to lean against a post. "Listen I may be a spy and able to do this on a normal occasion but you try walking this far in these heels and a dress like this." She sat down on the floor and started cradling her feet.

"I would've called a taxi but there are none at this hour."

"What are we going to do Lucas?" Macey asked in despair. "I can't walk all the way home like this and you sure as hell can't or won't carry me all the way home! We have to cross New York City!"

Lucas looked around in concentration before smiling. "Stay here I won't be long." He then ran away.

Macey massaged her feet for fourteen minutes and twenty three seconds before he came back. She heard the loud thunder of a motorcycle, stood up and ran to the edge of the sidewalk. Seconds later a man on a Harley Davidson of all things stopped before her and none other than Lucas grinned at her from under the large helmet.

"Where in the world did you get that?" She asked incredously.

"Nicked it of course." He said nonchalantly.

"Ohhh the owner is going to be sooo made!" Macey giggled in a sing song voice.

"I'll bring it back tomorrow, he won't even know it's gone. Now get on and put on that helmet." He ordered guesturing at the helmet he had taken out.

"Yes Sir." Macey replied eagerly climbing on. Once it was placed securely on her head she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tight.

"Don't let go!" He hollered over the roar of the wind.

_Yeah right, as if I'd even think about doing such a thing._

**A/N: Hey again, it's a bit of a filler chapter but I was fighting a serious case of writers block for this chapter, I even hesitated abandoning it but that didn't seem fair to me. Anyway, congrates to those who spotted the lines I took from movies, mainly Beastlu and 10 things I hate about you. Hope you enjoyed it and not to worry next chapter will be better.**


End file.
